The Light of Past and Future
by pointedancer4
Summary: Once again Cloud and his friends are attacked by Kadaj and his gang. Though it seems that there will be no way to defeat these men without a special weapon. But what this special weapon is...only the SOLDIERS know.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters; this story is only for the pleasure of writing and pleasure I found through out all the Final Fantasy games and movies. Though I wish I did own a few of them. lol

Please Enjoy and please leave a review since they are greatly appreciated!

All they could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing and the thudding sound of their boots against the hard earth beneath them. They'd lost the sound of the gun shots earlier but it didn't change the fact that _they_ were chasing him and his partner in crime. Night time had fallen already and the silver moon reminded him of a spot light on them. Even if they wanted to lay low and hide, the moon would signal the alarms, leading their enemies straight to them.

Reno jumped over a log that was in his path; looking over his shoulder to watch Rude do the same. He brought his vision back to in front of him and took a jump to the left as he had almost ran into a tree, chuckling to himself at his stupidity. He dodged a small branch that was hanging in the path, brushing his hand into his hair to remove the small particles of twigs and leaves that had fallen into it in the first place, and pushing his goggles farther back on his head. The trees were starting to thin out and he recognized the patch of flat land through the many opening in the trees.

They ran into the field and stopped dead in their tracks. Ten SOLDIERS stood before them, each holding weapons in their hands. And behind them was the portal Rude and Reno knew would be there. As they stood there, they watched five of the SOLDIERS enter the green portal and the other five approach them.

….._The gang had not caught up to them yet_….

"No one is to be here, turn back now!" These words came from the man in the middle. He held his gun slightly cocked to one side in his right hand. His other hand rested on the hilt of the sword in his belt. His stance demanded their immediate attention.

"Our apologies then." Rude said, but still Reno and Rude stood there staring at the five SOLDIERS. The SOLDIERS seemed to hesitate but then they came forward, arms stretched up with guns in each.

Reno turned his head towards Rude and they both nodded to each other. A communication that the SOLDIERS could never understand seeming to pass between the two. With a little salute to the SOLDIERS, Reno slipped away into the darkness, his laugh ringing loudly into the night. Reno ran in the shadows, his form slowly disappearing; Rude silently slipped on his black leather gloves, a small smile on his face; the gleam in his eyes hidden by his expensive shades.

The SOLDIERS stood there, hesitant, until the middle one signaled one SOLDIER from each side to run after Reno and the three that were left, slowly circled around Rude; their hands tightening on their guns. Rude made a sound in the back of his throat, as if he was trying to hold back a laugh, and shifted into his fighting stance.

Reno, one eye on his friend and one eye on his target, saw his chance to get closer to the portal from the shadows, and immediately took it. Jumping from shadow to shadow, he inched slowly towards one of the many openings to the field. His lithe body, so quiet and steady, carrying him far but as he knew it would happen, the two SOLDIERS finally caught up to him.

With a flip of his red hair he grabbed his weapon. The pole flashed in the night's light and hit the first SOLDIER in the head, instantly he dropped to the ground like a stone. A yell escaped Reno's lips as he jumped upward and kicked the second SOLDIER in the chest, a little "oof" escaping the man's lips. As both SOLDIERS laid there, struggling to getting up, Reno turned and ran out into the field. His target was the Portal.

Rude, seeing his friend run for the portal behind his set of SOLDIERS, decided how he was going to distract his company.

He jumped forward, bringing his hand back and quickly forward, his fist colliding with the middle man's face. Then he quickly ran the opposite way that Reno was directed in.

Shots were heard going off behind him, ricocheting off of the trees about five feet away and around from him. Another small smile lit his face; these three men weren't very good with their guns. He ducked his head and he quickly disappeared into the woods, the SOLDIERS right behind him; lead by the cursing SOLDIER that Rude had the most pleasure of punching.

Reno came to a halt, he had made it. The stone opening was five feet around, and a light green liquid substance seemed to fill it. He and everything in a ten feet radius seemed to glow from the substance. He put a hand out and touched the surface, he took his hand out and studied it, no water marks. So it wasn't water….but it wasn't stone either.

A crack of a twig breaking came from behind him. He swiftly turned and found the two SOLDIERS there behind him, their heavy breathing the only noise added by the sound of guns being fired off in the distance.

They were both staring at him. He got the feeling that they weren't smiling at him either. Blood trickled down from the right SOLDIER'S brow. His helmet was cracked in several places where Reno had hit him. The other one was favoring his right arm where blood seeped out slowly. His gun held limply in his damaged hand.

"Sorry mates, this is _my_ stop, maybe another fight next time." They glared up at him and their arms raised, a greenish-silver gleam reflecting off of their guns from the glow behind Reno.

"You won't be going anywhere." Who this came from Reno wasn't really sure, two shots were heard in unison. Reno's ear were ringing from it. He stumbled backwards a few steps, an "oh" shaping his mouth, his eyes round in surprise. He started to fall backward and his eyes slid shut; he attempted to stop himself from falling, bringing his hands backwards but if he landed on the ground or not…Reno wasn't sure. A whooshing sound filled his ears as blackness crept into his sight until there was nothing.


End file.
